IT HURTS,YOU KNOW!
by XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX
Summary: BLABLABLABLA!Mikan and Natsume is already a COUPLE.but eh?NATSUME?Nastsume change?Natsume Dump Mikan?Mikan love ruka?Natsume is jealous?Natsume and LUna had a BABY?URGH!JUST READ!
1. THE PAST

**AUTHOR : dis esh me first fic so pleasee enjoy!**

* * *

_Everyone** wants** you._

_Everyone **needs** you._

_Everyone** cares** for you._

_Everyone** likes **you._

_Everyone is** thinking** of you..._

_and **love **you..._

_but remember dis..._

_Someone **doesn't want** you._

_Someone** doesn't need **you._

_Someone** doesn't care** for you._

_Someone** doesn't like **you._

_Someone** isn't thinking** of you..._

_and** HATES **you..._

**because loving you is _HURTING ME THE MOST_ when I saw you flirting to others and it really _PAINS ME THE MOST._**

* * *

_One day..._

_"Wait Natsume!!hey...Nattttt...!!."Mikan shouted as she followed Natsume._

_It was 2 moths already since Mikan and Natsume are oficially COUPLE ..eh!?I think NAtsume !!He really changed.  
_

_"What are you doing?Stop following me you idiot!".Natsume told Mikan Angrily._

_"hmm..Natsume what happen to you ...your like this .....like.. this since...since... stopped when Natsume cut her words._

_"Since?faster your annoying me".Natsume said really annoyed._

_"Never Mind".Mikan replied._

_"__sigh."_

_Then Natsume Leave Mikan alone.  
_

_Because of Luna..when she came...you thought .  
_

_Moments later..._

_The bell rang..._

_"I wonder where Natsume is."Mikan thought._

_Then she was so shock when she saw Luna and Natsume kissing passionately._

_Natsume!!!NOT THERE!Luna said.  
_

_What the heck!?Why? .Mikan ran and her tears started flowing._

_ ** I HATE YOU HYUUGA!!**_

* * *

_Then ..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!.Mikan shouted as she bump into a car._

_hours later..._

_Where am I!?Mikan said as she slowly open her eyes._

_"Mikan your in the hospital ."Anna and Nonoko shouted in chorus when they saw Mikan opening her eyes._

_"Shut up you two!You make my ears bleed".Mikan said in a cold voice._

_".Mikan."Anna apologize._

_Suddenly the door open and she saw Hotaru,Ruka,Narumi,Natsume and... is hugging made her really angry._

_"All of you get out!Leave __us alone."Natsume told them all and obey him except for Luna._

_"Natsume-kun!?".Luna look at Natsume and obviously flirting at him._

_"Go OUT!NOW!."Natsume shouted and Luna automatically go out._

_" what do you .you can.."Mikan wants to say something when NAtsume cut her off._

_"Let's broke up."Mikan's eyes widen and started crying and NAtsume leave the room ..._

* * *

_Then.._

**_"The !?"Mikan said when she slowly open her eyes._**

_It was 4 years ago when Mikan leave the Gakuen Alice._

**_-XOXO-_**

_MIKAN's IMAGINATION...  
_

_Narumi tell them that I was kidnap or wtf ...Narumi please...Mikan said._

_ok.I told Mikan with a fake smile on his face._

_**-XOXO-**  
_

_**HYUUGA AND KOAZAMI LUNA!YOU TWO ARE MY DEVILS!**_

_Then,the next day came Narumi told the class that Mikan died in the hospital last night because of the heart eyes were shock especially Hutaro and they start crying._

_3 years has past ...Mikan is now 17 years old...Mikan and Natsume were couple at the age of 14._**(A/N:too !?)**

* * *

**Author:too short right!?sorry if my grammar suck!REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	2. a child huh?

**AUTHOR : REVENGENE huh!?.yourr wishis my command..duh..**

* * *

_Everyone** wants** you._

_Everyone **needs** you._

_Everyone** cares** for you._

_Everyone** likes **you._

_Everyone is** thinking** of you..._

_and **love **you..._

_but remember dis..._

_Someone **doesn't want** you._

_Someone** doesn't need **you._

_Someone** doesn't care** for you._

_Someone** doesn't like **you._

_Someone** isn't thinking** of you..._

_and** HATES **you..._

**because loving you is _HURTING ME THE MOST_ when I saw you flirting to others and it really _PAINS ME THE MOST._**

* * *

That's what you get,when you let your heart !!.(Mikan's cellphone).

**CHIKA BUUU..**

_Narumi : up!?_

_Mikan : Nothing Much...hey...why did you call me?_

_Narumi : I miss you MIKAN MY DEAR!_

_Mikan :whatever!_

_NArumi : did you miss me?_

_Mikan : NOPE!_

_Narumi : *crying* Mikan!!_

_Mikan : just kidding_

_Narumi : uhmm I have something to tell you.  
_

_Mikan : What is it?_

_NArumi : uhmm..don't cry..._

_Mikan : Sensei..I'm not a litlle girl anymore.._

_Narumi : Promise me you wouldn't cry._

_Mikan : wtf. just tell me NOW!_

Mikan shouted.

_Narumi : Are you ok... Mikan?_

_mIKAN : HMMMMMPPPPP.._

_Narumi : kk..  
_

_Mikan : tell me...what is it!_

_Narumi :...umm...LLuunn_

_Mikan : Luna!?_

_Narumi : Yeah!LUNA..._

_Mikan : So ??_

_Narumi : Luna and NAtsume had a child already._

_Mikan : That's it!?_

_Narumi : huh!? ur not sad?_

_Mikan : Why will I!?I am not!duhh.._

_Narumi : Just tell me MIkan.._

_Mikan : Tell you what?_

_Narumi : your true feelings.._

_Mikan : feelings huh!?_

_Narumi : You mean.. You don't care if ..._

_Mikan : yup..I don't really care.._

_NArumi : k..  
_

_Mikan : uhmm...by the way..fetch me in the airport...NOW.._

_Narumi : huh?I don't understand._

_Mikan : duhh..never mind..._

_then Mikan hang up the phone._

_tud-ut tud--uuut..._

_I wonder what Mikan tought._

_**(A/N:In chapter 1,Mikan is a NERD(if you don't what is is a man/woman with a BIG GLASSES...grr...I don't how to explain..'re SO UGLY!)**  
_

* * *

The Mikan arrive in the ESHA MORA AIRPORT JAPANI KURA KURA KURA

**(A/N:It's the name of the airport)**

**!! ** ** BACK TO JAPAN !!**

Mikan shouted.

Then Mikan went out to the kura kura airport wtf. and start searching for a taxi.

"TAAAAAAAXXXXIIIIII!!."Mikan call the the taxi stop.

uhmm...take me to **Gakuen ALICE**

* * *

**AUTHOR : hahahaha..wtf!soooo short right?I'll update soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N : grr...long time nuhh upDatE..seeshh...I hAve to stuDyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..and also d readers study..if you don't want to study nahh..IT'S UR PROBLEM!..so..back to the topic...uhmm..please REVIEW..or else I'll black mail you if you don't...Joke!anyways..thanks for the review!)**

**-XOXO-**

_Everyone** wants** you._

_Everyone **needs** you._

_Everyone** cares** for you._

_Everyone** likes **you._

_Everyone is** thinking** of you..._

_and **love **you..._

_but remember dis..._

_Someone **doesn't want** you._

_Someone** doesn't need **you._

_Someone** doesn't care** for you._

_Someone** doesn't like **you._

_Someone** isn't thinking** of you..._

_and** HATES **you..._

**because loving you isgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...SO CORNY!!_._**

**-XOXO-**

**_(A/N : I really hate kyaa..i don't know..._**_!nvm means never mind..--_**_)_**

RECAP:

Th_e Mikan arrive in the ESHA MORA AIRPORT JAPANI KURA KURA KURA_

_**(A/N:It's the name of the airport)**_

_**!! **** BACK TO JAPAN !!**_

_Mikan shouted._

_Then Mikan went out to the kura kura airport wtf. and start searching for a taxi.5 min. later she saw a taxi and.......  
_

_"TAAAAAAAXXXXIIIIII!!."Mikan call the the taxi stop._

**-XOXO**_-_

_ uhmm...take me to_ **Gakuen ALICE**

Then the driver blushed..

Why are you blushing?.Mikan asked.

Nothing Miss._The taxi driver replied but obviously flirting._

**-XOXO-**_  
_

_**In MIKAN'S MIND**_

_gr..what kind of taxi driver is this?Japan really changed a lot?huh?..about the baby?seeshh........MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING..............MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........MIKAN STOP THINKING.......MIKAN STOP THINKING......MIKAN STOP THINKING........_

**-XOXO-**

Then ...

Excuse me,we're here._The taxi driver interrupt her_

Thank she saw the taxi driver looking at her.

yeah?what is it?

yoouurr sooo cute..can i get your number?please.I'm begging taxi told Mikan with puppy eyes.

YOU OLD HAG YOUR NOT MY TYPE .Then she bang the door.

**-XOXO-**

What kii----Then she stop talking and walking when she saw Natsume and Luna.

**-XOXO**-

_**Mikan's Mind....**_

_She's really pregnant..Ohh..I hope They will see me..AAAAAHHH!noo..I hope they will not see !What kind of mind is this.!Where will I hide !(Then she went to a the big tree..wooppsss...I HOPE THEY WILL NOT SEE ME...)_

**_Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer.....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer.....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer..._****_Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer.....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer...Their coming closer....Their coming closer.....Their coming closer....Their coming closer....Their coming closer..._****_.GOD HELP ME!_**

**(A/N:Then Luna told Natsume to go to CENTRAL TOWN so they walk to the other side(in left side)....well it's like this..iF they will walk or go the the right side ..duh they will see Mikan...****grrr...I don't know how to explain it.)**

_**Mikan's Mind....(again)**_

_** That was close .whatever.I will go now.  
**_

_**(She's already in the GATE OF ALICE ACADEMY/GAKUEN ALICE)**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Before the gate is not Big but now it's already BIG and NEW .)

**(A/N:you want me to describe the gate?arrrggg.. color gold and .It's very BIG .NO .It's not 's very . it's not..It's BIG AND HUGE AND blablablabalabla.(I'm tired of typin ya know)**

The suddenly..

Mikan?She then heard a familiar voice.

_B****!.Natsume Hyuuga?She tought._Then when she turn around.....

**-XOXO-**

**(A/N:aargg!find out what happen next!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**( all the people who didn't review [JokE])anyways just keep on reviewing!)**_

_Once there was A BOY and A GIRL then duhh..they get married.._

_They have children named Crazy,Nobody and Somebody...._

_Nobody is the favorite among the 3 cute children..then..._

_Somebody killed Nobody,Crazy saw it and...went to the police station..._

_and said..._

_HEY POLICE!SOMEBODY KILLED NOBODY!.  
_

_Then the police replied ;Are you crazy?_

_ YEs,I am CRAZY.._

**(I'm just BORED!)**

Recap:

__

The suddenly..

Mikan?She then heard a familiar voice.

B****!.Natsume Hyuuga?When she she turn around.....

**-XOXO-**

MIKAN'S KUMPALA BRAIN I MEAN STUPEEED BRAIn..ER I MEAN STUPID BRAIN.

__

When she turned around........

It's......

NATSUME?duhh..NO!It's only her IMAGINATION. JUST HER IMAGINATION.

Thank God I thought It's Hyuuga.

After 10 mins. she went inside the Alice Academy/Gakuen ALICE .THE ACADEMY IS SO BIG.(and also her eyes so BIG when she saw the academy .)

End of her imagination or BLABLABLABLA.

_**-XOXO-**_

HUH?MIKAN IS THAT YOU?.A familiar voice called her.

me?Who are you?and I'm sorry I'm not Mikan anyways who are you?(JUST PRETENDING)

OHhhh..Sorry,I thought you were Mikan.I'm Ruka Nogi and who are you please?

ohh..Mikan?familiar!so is Mikan your friend?or classmate?

classmate _and My crush.(Did I just say that words to STRANGER?DARN IT!)  
_

(That words struck Mikan )

excuse me ruka -pyon.A crush?huh?are you serious?YOU Didn't TELL ME ABOUT THAT!!!ARGG!!!!!

Just kidding!!!Ruka-pyon??You knoww Ruka-Pyon??huh?so you're really Mikan?.

!YEAH.I am Mikan.^_^so waz up Ruka-Pyon?!

_(RUKA'S MIND:WHAT WILL I DO SHE ALREADY KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER)_

_**-XOXO-**_

___MIKAN'S KUMPALA BRAIN I MEAN STUPEEED BRAIn..ER I MEAN STUPID BRAIN._

___He really changed a lot!He's hotter than before!ARGGG!SO CUTE , SO HANDSOME!...NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!SO PERFECT!_

_**-XOXO-**_

uhmm Mikan?.Ruka said.

WHat is it?

.NEVER MIND.!Ruka Nogi answered and blushed.

Hey Pyon! ..Do you know that someone has a crush on you?

(RUKA BLUSHED HARDER)

Nahh...

What NAhh?(He looks cute)

I mean who?

It's..'s..

IT'S?

Mikan was suppose to tell her feelings when...

Ruka Did you ---MMMM-MMikan?.A boy asked Ruka...with a girl on his side... clinging on his hand._(and guess who is it!duhh..Luna and Natsume)_

_YUCK!What kind of GIRL IS THIS !(MIKAN'S MIND)_

_Mikan stared at Luna..and Natsume and Ruka saw it!^_^.It's kinda obvious._

Ya.I know I'm Mikan no need to be AMAzed HyUuGA!.Mikan told Natsume and shoot him a glare including Luna.

Ruka saw the glare and...

Hey Mikan!Wanna eat?It's lunch already..Ruka told Mikan.

Mikan was suppose to said YES when...Luna said:

YA!I'M HUNGRY TOO AND MY ..

Mikan cut her off and said:

duhh..I'm in a diet.I will go to the principal office because...uhm..

Because...?Ruka asked Mikan..

I dunno.. SEE YA LATER!Mikan just glued her eyes to RUKA and avoid eye to eye contact with LUNA AND NATSUME.

She's really in A bad mood .Natsume said as he stare at Mikan.

.MIKAN!Ruka called Mikan.

YEAH?What is it?

CAN i get your PHONE NUMBER?Ruka asked.

OH!SURE!WHY NOT!here you go..and Mikan Give Ruka a card with a picture on it .and a contact numbers on it and her FRIENDSTER(WAHHH),her myspace ,(wahh)MULTIPLY and blablablabla!.(wahh)

I HAVE TO GO NOW!BYE!.

Wait Mikan!.Ruka said as he grabbed Mikan's arm.

YEAH?What is it _.(AGAIN)_

Nevermind..

Then Mikan smiled and Ruka blushed

**_-XOXO-_**

**_PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
_**

HEY!!.Mikan shouted.

SHUT UP!POLKA!YOU MAKE MY EARS BLEED ..Mr. Principal said.

ooohh..really?POLKA!I'm Sorry but Im not wearing POLKA DOTS!.

ARE YOU SURE?

SHUT UP!!!.Mikan said and she was really hungry that time.

Whatever...

Hey!Can you please stop saying Natsume's line!It's pissing me off!

YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE NATSUME IS LUNA'S .

I SAID SHUT UP!YEAH!I'm Jealous?SO WHAT?THEY ALREADY HAVE A BABY and...and..and..

and?

Ruka is better than him!

ohhh...That was not Natsume's child_.IT's MINE._

_HUH?_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??YOURS?????DUHHH!I KNOW YOUR LYING DUDE!

YOU DON'T BELEIVE?

YEAH!

wanna see this?

what?

this?

Then the Principal Gave her a CD.

WHat's this?

duh.A CD!Isn't it obvious?

duh It's obvious!

so...

kk.I will go NOW and I will eat NOW!

When Mikan was about to go...the Principal grabbed her arm...

and Mikan said:or sing:

**-XOXO-**

HEY! Shut up and let me go  
This hurts I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you've changed your wardrobe since we met

No oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love it's you that ought to be  
Holding me, I'm not containable  
This time love is not sustainable

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...  
Shut up and let me go, hey.

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts what I can't show  
For the last time you have me in bits  
Now, Shut up and let me go  
For fear of living in regret  
I changed since from - when we first met

Now oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love it's me that ought to be  
Moving on you're not adorable  
I want something un-ignorable

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...

I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this...  
Shut up and let me go, hey.

Oh love, hold this! (hey)

Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go, hey!

_**-XOXO-**_

_**Then HE then answered..**_

_**SHUT UP AND YOU CAN GO!**_

_**-XOXO-**_

She then go to the cafeteria to buy something when ..

Hey wanna eat?.

Natsume???

Here!eat this!

If I said NO what will you do?

this..Then Natsume..ahhh..YOU KNOW!KISS MIKAN IN THE CHEEKS..duhh Cheeks only!

Hey!Why did you do that?huh?You know that Luna

SHUT UP and LET's Go!

Natsume grabbed Mikan and her food fell down and ..

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!.Mikan shouted!

Natsume look what have you done!I'm so HUNGRY!

I'm also HUNGRY YOU KNOW THAT?I DIDN'T EAT BEACAUSE...BECAUSE OF..

NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSSSSUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!! .The idiot Luna shouted.

_(Mikan's Mind:Because of Luna?Then I walk as fast as I can..(I think I'm running or BLABLABLABALBLA)_

Mikan don't leave!.Natsume SHOUTED!

Mikan just ignored it..and..

I'M LOST!WHERE AM I?

_**(A/N:It's a uhmm...I forgot ..duhh..It looks like a hospital or a ****it's a BOY'S DORM(I THINK IT's DORM)LOL!**__** and it's very very very very very very dark!Then a cat suddenly JUMP UNTO HER)**_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEOOWWWW!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Mikan shouted and Natsume heard it and Leave Luna...

**-XOXO-**

Natsume where are you going?.Luna asked.

None of your bussiness .Natsume, The Devil replied.

**-XOXO-**

and..

of course**(A/N:RUKKAAAA,my babe,heard it also)**

MIkan?

Then RUka saw Mikan..

..Are you OK?

I'm not 't!can't you see?

whatever!

huh?whatever?

WHAT?.Ruka asked.

Are you angry?Mikan asked with a sad voice.

Mikan...RUka pause..(Ruka's Mind: What will i Do?KISS HER?WHY NOT!)

Then they have an eye to eye contact..Mikan close her eyes..and..

HEY YOU TWO!GO TO YOUR ROOMS!THIS PLACE IS NOT A KISSING AREa .YOU KNOW.!Natsume said (oohh..He's eyes is dark red,he's angry)

_(He's just jealous)_

**-XOXO-**

**(A/N: I'm so tired,I want to go to sleep ..anyways if you want to know my age...I am 11 years old!)**


End file.
